Love and Saving the World
by G-Wren21
Summary: After Cell been defeated Goku decides to be brought back but they have to go to New Namek while preparing for that 18 and Gohan started to form a Bond will Krillen understand or hate Gohan. Bojack saga, Buu saga and a whole new enemy saga hope you enjoy this new adventure. GohanX18
1. Chapter 1

**I been thinking about this story in my head and thought you all Gohan and 18 pairing fans would enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Prologue**

It has been a few days since I beaten Cell a terrible monster who only cares about destroying and killing and testing out his perfection it was really sickening but when I went to the next level of ascension I became arrogant with power my dad got killed in the process of sacrificing himself to save the earth when Cell wash gonna blow it up but thankfully I still had the power to defeat him when he came back stronger of course with the help of my dad but now I got to wait for awhile till Bulma fixes a spaceship to go to New Namek and use their Dragon Balls to revive dad just hope he doesnt changes his mind about staying in otherworld.

"Hey Gohan your mom says its time for lunch we better go before she gets mad." I open my eyes and look at a blonde blue eyes women wearing casual clothes with a vest over her striped black and white shirt.

"Ok 18."I nodded as I got up, 18 is living with us because she has no place to go and she has her reasons to live here than anything else she says she will tell me why just not now. We fly to my house.

I open the door and me and 18 went inside."Hi mom we're back."

"Hey sweetie lunch is ready so you both better eat and also what took you both so long to get back here hmmmm." Chi-Chi teases them both.

18 flushes red."Ch..Chi-Chi."I ignore whats going on because in my mind I know Krillen wants 18 and yes I like her but not sure that its love(I made Gohan 14 in this story)but I dont want to hurt him but maybe I should talk to 18 about that I dont think it would hurt.

"Gohan when will it be the best time to do your studies." Chi-Chi asks me for the millionth time didnt really count but it just sound like she was asking me every single time it gets annoying but I dont feel like studying not now, I get done eating and ask to be excused and not waiting for an answer I walk upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed.

Chi-Chi and 18 POV

"I guess thats another no what is wrong with him since the fight with Cell and his father's death he has been down a lot." She looks at 18 who was watching Gohan leave she starts to smirk and the smirk that she knows everything."You know I maybe a young mother but I can tell you like my son and probably more and don't try to hide it Im naive like Gohan is so spill it." She looks at 18 with gleaming eyes with a smile and with one word on her mind 'GRANDBABIES'.

18 was flabbergasted that Chi-Chi figured it out and didnt know what to say and she nodded."Yes Im sorry."She looks down like its a bad thing.

Chi-Chi laughs and smiles."Theres no need to be sorry I dont see anything wrong with it and I can tell your good girl and I know you are the one for my son and to make Grandbabies for me."Her eyes gleam even more at the word and 18 chuckles at her and starts to feel sad."But what if Gohan doesnt like me and I know I like him but the next part I cant go further till I know and I can guess that he thinks I like Krillen and I know he likes me but I rather be a friend to Krillen than anything else."

Chi-Chi walks up to 18 and hugs her to make her happy and calm down and smiles at her."Dont tell Gohan this k because I want to surprise him and I want you here to be part of our family do you promise not to tell him." 18 looks up to Chi-Chi and nods.  
"When we wish Goku back and come home Im gonna tell him and Gohan the great news that Im pregnant."18's eyes go wide and smile and stands up to hug Chi-Chi back and congratulated her.

"When did you find out."

"This morning Bulma called me and told me the news."She let go of the hug and picked up the dishes to do her motherly routine.

18 thinks to herself.'I wonder when I'll ever be mother' She smirks at the thought of being a mother and thinking of Gohan as the father.

Chi-Chi looks up at 18 and notice her smirks and the thought to herself.'For some reason I have a feeling that 18 and Gohan are gonna be really close like really fast, Oh the Power of Love.' She started to remember her love life with Goku when they were kids. She looks up the stairs and thinks about Gohan.'Gohan you have a wonderful girl who likes you a lot and you dont even know that'. She smiles and starts getting her chores done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres another Chapter everyone I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 The Tail that help form the Bond**

"D..Dad no dont do it...PLEASE DAD NOOOOOO DADDYYYYYYY."I watch as this darn nightmare keeps playing the same scene to where my father died of sacrificing himself to transport Cell of is in bloated form to King Kai's planet so he blow up there instead of blowing up the earth but I keep watching this scene." I cant stop crying I feel its my fault that dad die, if I was not arrogant in power then I would of finished Cell off NOO I WILL NOT HAVE THIS HAPPEN AGAIN NO MORE S..S..ST..STOP...STOOOP."

"STOP NO MORE." I awoked up from the nightmare and started breathing heavily and look around my room and looked at the clock its 2:50 A.M. and got out of bed and touched my face and noticed my face is wet."Must have been crying in my sleep but this has to stop."I get out of bed and grab my Gi that Piccolo gave me because mine got ruined from the fight with Cell,I put the Gi on and got out of the house and went to the training grounds to meditate and train.

**18 POV**

I hear Gohan scream from his sleep, I got up and was about to head out of my room but I hear his door open and next thing I know I hear him walking downstairs and out the door, I open my bedroom door and walk downstairs to look at the window and see him walking towards the forest to where I believe is his training ground, I was gonna follow him but my heart tells me let him be for awhile so I sat on the couch and as time went by for a bit I past out worrying about Gohan.

2 hours later...

Im training like theres no tommorow doing punches and kicks, Ki blasts to anything with my imagination and stop training right now and look at my hands I still remember that nightmare."What is that nightmare telling me its is it telling me to keep getting strong but that power got my dad killed, but it needs to be controlled maybe just maybe I can do it." I take a deep breath and look around hoping nothing is right by me." Alright it be best to start off with Super sayian first."I turn super sayian with ease like it was an easy transformation."Now for the hard part." I put my body in a stance and grit my teeth as I pull that secret power thats in me to come out." GRRRRR...AHHHHHHHH."The wind around me started to pick up as my hair started to go up with gravity and electricity started to form out of thin air, and an even gold aura started to surround me more and finally caught that power that was inside me and brought it out and my hair stick straight up except for that streak in the middle of my forhead.

"Alright now I got my Super Sayian 2 form out I need to start training this form to gain its control." I started to sit down on the grass and fold my legs and meditate to learn to keep and dominate this form.

Twenty minutes went by and as I was meditating in Super Sayian 2 form I realize I was gaining control little by little but I realized something my power is still rising and noticed something and I thougth about it.'Is there another level after Super Sayian 2 should I...No first stay in control of this form.' Then all of a sudden I started to feel an itch from my back to where my tail bone is, and as I was about to scratch it I here a rip and my eyes shot open and look behind me a long gold tail was wagging from my tail bone and realized my tail growed back."well that was weird but then again with my tail then maybe I can learn to control this form alot better."I go back to meditating.

**30 minutes ago 18 was watching Gohan from afar...**

I was watching Gohan for almost when I felt his power level rise and thought he was in danger but when I got here he was shall I say different his hair is golden but a little longer and it seems hes meditating to learn the form he's smart but also his power level is just unreal it wont stop going up. After 20 minutes of watching Gohan and then I notice his eyes bulged up and his head turned around I looked to where he was looking."H...He has a tail but its golden."I smile.' but it just so cute on him I just hope he doesnt cut it off.' I blushed at my thought and I walked up to Gohan.'I must tell him how I feel as well but right now Im gonna have some fun and I want to see him smile and be happy.'I finally made it up to him and he looks up in confusion I smirk."You know you worried me when you powered up I thought you were in trouble."

Gohan smiles and appolgizes."I forgot about that so what else you here for 18 is breakfast ready."I shook my head and sat right by him."I heard you scream this earlier you must've had a nightmare do you wanna talk about it." Gohan looks at me and looks down and his hair turn to his normal color and I noticed his tail went to brown instead of black, I look at him and notice he was sad so I rubbed his back so he can trust me.

"Gohan you can trust me ok."Gohan looks up at me and I noticed that he is resisting to cry, I grabbed him and hugged and sooth him."Its ok Gohan just let it out Im right here for you." Before I said anything else he started to breakdown and cry.

"I...Its...all..m. Fault...Im...the one that killed my dad If I killed Cell before he was...Gonna try to blow up the Earth then he would be alive." I still hold him and sooth him to know that Im here.'He is so innocent and I understand how he feels but right now I must stay with him.'I look down."Hey Gohan."He looks up at me with teary eyes and I smile but I started to feel nervous."I want you...Happy not sad and this is hard for me to say."I look away as I blush but when I started to look away a brown fur touched my cheek and moved me to look at Gohan.

"What is it you want to tell me its ok." He looks at me.

"I like you but I think I like you more well you know Love." Gohan looks at me with wide eyes."B..But what about Krillen he likes you and." I interrupt him."I know but I dont like him like that but I dont mind being a friend to him but I want to know do...do you like me." My face starts to turn red and I notice Gohan start to turn red as well and he nods.

"Tell you the truth ever since you started to live here I started to have feeling but I put them aside because I wasnt sure wether you like me or not and its also because of Krillen." He looks down feeling sad.

I lift his chin up and I kiss him on the lips."I started to fall for you ever since the day you save me and its also because of your kindness."

* * *

**It seems like their bond went really strong and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter took a lot of writers block reviews please.**

**Alright everyone heres a Question and answer in a review honesty should Gohan and 18 be parents early like in 2 chapters 18 gets pregnant and Gohan is still 14? Reviews for your Yes or No and Explainations with your yes and no answers. If I get more Yes then I will do it or if I get no's then I wont do it so you make the choice :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took too long a lot of writers block for this chapter and sorry its short I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 2:Gohans Future Decision**

its been two days since 18 kissed me and both of us are getting closer every second and mom does not mind and Vegeta and Bulma fofound out after they visited us yesterday surprisingly Vegeta agrees with it because 18 would help me get stronger and be the next perfect warrior next in line to him even though I'm still alot more stronger than he is, Mirai Trunks does not know he went back to his timeline to take care of things so it will be alot harder for him but I'm ready to tell him and the same with Krillen.

'Boy what would Krillen think when he finds out that me and 18 are a couple. but I do hope he understands I really dont want to lose a best friend'.I thought about Krillen's feelings.

"Gohan...Gohan"

I felt a pain from my spine as I realized my tail was grabbed."What the heck". I look right behind me and see 18 looking at me with a smirk on her face."What was that for 18".

"That is for ignoring me." 18 chirps and then she starts to pet my tail and it starts to feel good."And this is for being cute."  
She says this in a teasing voice.  
"H...He...Hey dont do that 18 it feeeeels so g..G...good."It felt good like how you pet an animal and I thought to myself.'She certaintly loves to tease me.'She stops petting my tail.

"Hey we got to go your mom is almost done with lunch."

I nod and get up and head toward our house as 18 follows suit.

"It seems Bulma is almost done with her spaceship, you excited to see your father when we revive him from the Dragon balls in New Namek."

"Yeah but I bet he will be more surprised about seeing us together."I chuckled as 18 laughs."But I know mom will be happy."

"Believe me Chi-Chi will be so happy."' Especially with Goku and Gohan finding out that she's Pregnant.' She starts to chuckle.

I look up at her."What is it." she shooks her head."Nothing we better hurry before your mom gets upset for being late."

I understood about that never want to get hit with the Pan Of Doom the thing that me and dad are afraid of, so we both ran to our house.

* * *

We make it to our house and I open the door for us to go inside."Hey Mom we're home."we head to the Kitchen as she is humming a tune making lunch and she looks up and smile at us both.

"Hey Gohan It good that your back I just got a call from Bulma and its great news she said the spaceship that her and her Father are making will be done in two days she realized that her Father was trying to make it longer by putting a coffee maker in there I swear that father of hers does not understand how its really important not to waste such feeble things when we got to get my Goku back...Hmph...He is sure lucky Im not there or he would get a piece of my mind." Chi-Chi says in a prideful tone.

I laugh at that to where I new what would happen if mom was there."Thats good cant wait to see dad." I smile at seeing my dad face to face again.'Just hope he is not upset about me killing him in the Cell fight.' I started to feel sad then I felt something touched my shoulder and look up to see 18 smile and I started to felt happy again.

Chi-Chi looks at her son and 18 and smiles."So Gohan when are you going to start studying I want my boy to be a scholar and at least have a decent education for his future and his future _wife_." She smirks at that last part as she knows already that 18 will be the wife to her son.

I look at mom."Well your going to like only half of my answer and hate the other part of my answer." She looks at me to go on and I took a deep breath."I've decided to study but also train on the side the reason is because I dont want nothing to happen to this world or the people I love get hurt just because there is peace now doesnt mean it will last." I look up at 18 and smile and know in my heart that something will happen between us both.

Chi-Chi was surprised at her boys answer and smiles."Well then you better hop to your studies then and I also decided that you and 18 can go to space with Bulma to get your father and bring him back here, but on one condition if you get enough studying done then you can go and train on the side...OH JUST THINK MY SON THE SMARTEST PERFECT WARRIOR AND HUSBAND TO HIS LOVELY WIFE."

I noticed she got lost in one of her La La lands and I sigh."Mom is it time to eat." Chi-Chi snapped out of her La La land.

"Oh yeah well both of you better sit down." she smirks and brings lunch out.

**Well another chapter done and again sorry that is was dull and not long but don't worry the next chapter will be a lot better I promise so Reviews and Ideas I will be glad to hear :) till next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty everyone hope you love this chapter and love the reviews keep them coming and I noticed that a few reviews wanted me to do a Lemon scene but I'm really not sure about that what do you guys think should I or should I not? I can put it in a another Fan-Fiction related to this but that's up to you but anyway enjoy the story :).**

**Someone asked about Gohan being SSJ3 before the Majin Buu Saga and yes he will be SS3 before that Saga which would be Amazing :).**

**Chapter 3: Are You Crazy Gohan**

Finally the day to head to New Namek and revive my dad."18 you ready?"I wait for an answer from upstairs."Almost but not yet."

Me and 18 have been doing pretty well but we been very careful not to be seen when we have dates and we started sleeping in the same room."Ok I will be outside waiting."I step out of the house and turn right and look at the huge bag that my mother just barely packed and I sighed'This is certaintly the second time mom did this she thinks I'm gonna be studying in space heh not gonna happen Bulma says she got a gravity room champer in the her spaceship and says its indestructible so I dont blow it up with the ship'. I started to laugh at my thought."That would suck if I did explode the ship Bulma would kill me in other world."

18 comes outside with a bag of her own and smiles at me."Sorry about that your mom wanted to make sure I was comfortable." As on cue Mom comes out right behind.

"Now you two I want you both to behave yourself ok." She tease us both.

"MOM/CHI-CHI".We both speak in unison and start to blush.

"OH GOKU WILL BE SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU'RE BOTH TOGETHER." Mom starts to go in her La La land again.

'Actually he be more surprised'.I sigh and smile."Well we might as well head to CC or Bulma will have our heads if we are late"  
I pick up my pack and look at 18 and nodded her to touch my shoulder (Yes Gohan has learned Instant Transmission in the past few days :) )18 touched my shoulder and I put two fingers on my forhead and we disappeared.

"Women are you sure its indestructible!" Said a cold and impatient voice coming from a tall man with tall spiky hair.

"YES VEGETA...Now for the last time go have fun with your new and improved GR while I prepare me, 18, and Gohan going to space so we can get Goku."Bulma said she look like a tall gorgeous women in semi long blue hair that stops to her shoulder.

Vegeta starts to smirk as he walk to his new and improved GR.'HAHAHAHAHA...Well I might have Exaggerated on the word Indestructible on your GR but the ships GR is the only one thats indestructible and when that GR explodes I wont be here to fix it for you and you have to wait till my father fixes the GR for you...That will teach you for not spending time with me and not help babysit Trunks'.She smirk as she is amused of her plan of thinking"Speaking of Trunks where is my baby Trunks I got to get him ready to go to space too." Bulma starts heading through her BIG Corporation/Home to find her baby Trunks.

We reappear in CC and I hear a baby voice kinda said my name."Go'an, Go'an." I turn and see baby Trunks and I smile and pick up the little guy.

"Hey Trunks what you crawling here for shouldn't you be with your mom". As I say this I hear a womens voice.

"There you are Trunks what you...Oh hey Gohan...Hey 18 and thanks for finding Trunks."

"Hey Bulma as we just got here and where is Krillen I dont see or feel him here."I look around and feel him and realize he was on the other side of the world.

"Oh yeah well Krillen says he's not coming because he is looking for 18." She smirked as she look at both me and 18.

"Well thats too bad because me and Gohan were gonna try to explain to him about us." She felt relieved that Krillen was not her because she was really not ready to talk to the bald monk and Gohan felt the same way.

"Sure you both were...But anyways we might as well get ready and fast." She smirked.

"Ok me and 18 will be at the ship and ready then Bulma." Me and 18 head to the ship quick because I dont want to get almost thrown off my seat like last time I went to space.

3 hours after getting ready and lift off...

I look at the planet Earth and watch it get smaller and smaller and felt a hand on my shoulder and look to the person hand and notice 18 who is smiling at me.

"Don't worry Gohan we will be back nothing is gonna happen on this ship." She touches my cheek and I start to blush at her touch.

"Thanks 18."

"Dont mention it."

"So you gonna Kiss her Gohan or be shy about it." Bulma teased at the romantic moment.

I start to turn beet red at her comment and 18 chuckles."Your so cute." She unbuckles herself and kisses Gohan on the other cheek.

My eyes start to bulge wide open and thought to myself' I am really not used to getting kissed '. I hear Bulma laughing at me.

"Well anyway I bet Gohan either wants to eat or train." Just as on cue my stomach start to growl and I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Hehehehe...Well I might as well eat first before I train." They both look at me with smile.

"Well then follow me you two." We follow Bulma.

We are in the Lunch room and Im inhaling my food while the girls are just talking.

"So how far are you and Gohan." She looks at 18 with amusement in her voice.

"Well right now we are taking it slow so we dont go too fast." 18 starts to blush.

"Oh ok thats good its always good to go slow of course me and Vegeta didnt it just sorta happened and then you know I am pregnant with baby Trunks." She looks at baby Trunks with a smile as baby Trunks is playing on the floor with his baby toys.

"That almost happened with me and Gohan." She start to blush at the memory as they both almost did it in the training field that Gohan goes to.

"18." I was surprised at 18 for telling her that as 18 realize this she covered her mouth but that didnt stop Bulma there to let something like that go.

"WAIT YOU ALMOST DID WHAT? You better tell me details or I tell chi-Chi." She teasingly threatens 18 as I get done eating and walk out of the lunch room and as I walk out I hear 18 try to call for my help and thought to myself 'heh sorry 18 you got yourself into this'.

I walk to the GR room and change to my GI look at the controls and thought to myself'Hmmmm I wonder how much Gravity should I do I remember Bulma telling me that she made the GR go up to 500,000,000 times Gravity hmmm why not 100,000 times Gravity sounds like the best challenge'.I mess with the controls and felt the gravity take its toll on me and I start to move around to get used to the gravity before I start my real training.

* * *

**18 and Bulma POV...**

"Oh so thats what it is you lucky girl." she snickered at the joy of 18 telling her the details of 18's and Gohan's almost having that passion sex moment.

18 face is so beet red that if you go near her face you feel the heat blazing right at you.' Why did Gohan ran away that jerk I needed him...Oh he is so gonna get it, and why did bulma force me to tell her that was the most embarrassing situation in my life'.

"Well we might as well see Gohan."

18 nodded still embarrased about the situation.

20 minutes later...

"Here we are man look at Gohan go he certaintly fired up."

18 look at Gohan who is in his normal state form and smiles at how Gohan is progressing and she heard Bulma starts to gasp in surprise.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME IS GOHAN CRAZY."

"What is wrong 18?"

Bulma points at the GR meter that shows what gravity is the person is in and it shows 1,000,000 and I start to get really surprised at that.

"WOW...LIKE WOW." Thats all I could say.

"GRRRR...THAT BOY IS GONNA REALLY KILL HIMSELF." Bulma turns off the GR from the outside and Gohan falls down.

"HEY...What was that for Bulma?"

"ARE YOU INSANE GOHAN ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH GRAVITY YOU WERE ON."Bulma shouts at Gohan.

"Oh well I just started at 100,000 but it got too easy so I kept telling the machine to go up." He rubs the back of his neck as he smiles the famous Son grin.

Bulma just sighs and shooks her head."You Sayians are insane...What am I gonna do with you kid." She smirks at that comment and then she realize she left trunks at the lunch room."I will be right back you guys I forgot Trunks." She ran back to the Lunch room.

18 looks at Gohan and gives him a glare and Gohan looks at her and he remembers what he did wrong.

"Hi 18." Gohan tries to get her glare to go back down to happy face.

18 thought about smiling at Gohan but thought why not make him suffer"GOHAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU I WAS REALLY EMBARRASED HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT."She turns around to fake cry.

Gohan looks at her and hears her crying and not realizing she is faking."I'm sorry 18 I just wanted to get out of there I felt heh embarrased as well." Gohan scratches the back of his head of wondering how is he gonna make her happy."Is there anyway for me to make it up to you like anything?"

18 smirked."well one train with me in the GR I believe you might need a sparring partner and two I want you to kiss me, I think its fair that you kiss me since I keep kissing you when we get to a passionate moment and this has to happen five times and make it good deal." She turns around and winks at Gohan and he looks at her and starts to flush red and nods.

"I will do what I can."

"Your so cute Im glad I fell in love with you." 18 smirks as she walks into the GR and Gohan just stands there still figuring out what just happen."Well are you coming or what."

"Ok." Gohan heads into the GR and as they start to train in the GR at gravity that doesn't kill 18 they start to spar and their bond for each other starts to get stronger each second.

* * *

**Gohan POV...**

We made it to New Namek and land on the planet with great ease.

"Finally we made just hope the Namekians know that we are here."

"Don't worry Gohan Dende contacted them and told them whats going on."Bulma says this as she unbuckles herself and unbuckles baby Trunks.

"Thats good at least we don't have to go around the planet to find the Dragon Balls." 18 said in annoyed tone about being on a planet that she dont know anything about.

I unbuckle myself and walk out of the ship and met the leader of the Namekians.

"Ahh Gohan its been a while how you been child." The Wise and short, chubby leader of the Namekian smiles at me.

"I'm doing fine Elder Cargo how about you." I smile back.

Bulma comes out of the ship and holding on to her baby Trunks."HI EVERYONE...Its been a while how you all been."

Everyone greeted Bulma glad to see her and then noticed 18 coming out of the ship.

"Whose this young lady." Elder Cargo says who has not seen 18 before.

"Oh this is 18 Gohan's Girlfriend." She smirks at her comment and everyone starts to smile at me and congratulate me.

"hehehehe thank you."I smile the famous Son smile and looked proud as I scratch the back of my neck and felt a hand grabbed my hand and looked it was 18.

Bulma smiles at the romantic scene and looks at Elder Cargo."Hey Elder Cargo do you have all the Dragon Balls."

Elder Cargo smiles and nods."Yes we do so you all ready to make your wish to bring the Hero Goku back to life."

We all nod as the Namekians set the Balls down and they start to glow and the Elder spoke the words.

"RISE PORUNGA". There was a flash of light and came forth a huge Dragon.

"STATE YOUR THREE WISHES."

"BRING THE HERO GOKU BACK TO LIFE."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

After Porunga says this Goku starts to appear in front of the Dragon and looks at everyone with his goofy smile.

"HI EVERYONE IM BACK"

* * *

**YEAH GOKU IS BACK :) I hope you enjoyed please review, ideas, I hope it was long for you :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm really sorry about the wait to many writers block on this one and I understand I been going really quick that I'm sorry about I wanted to get you guys to the good action, drama and other good parts and this chapter I tried to see if I can get Gohan kinda Romantic and 18 jealous because I have not ever seen a jealous 18 lol :) I hope you all like please review or message me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 5: Surprise and a special surprise**

"Hi Everyone I'm back." My father Goku looks at me andeveryone with a goofy smile and Gohan ran toward him with tears flowing from my eyes and I gave my dad a hug.

"I'M SORRY DADDY I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THIS IF YOU DIDN'T DIE THEN I FINISHED CELL OFF THEN WE WOULD NOT OF BEEN HERE TO REVIVE YOU."

"Gohan its ok son don't cry its alright I'm not mad at you, I'm really proud of you son and I know it was not your fault believe me son why would I get mad at you for saving the world." Goku Cooed Gohan to calm down.

"I let you get killed instead of killing cell sooner dad." Gohan's sniffles.

"Awe son I didn't mind dying for some reason I'm used to dying so don't worry about it, I am just glad that your safe and I'm back and all that matters." Goku hugs Gohan in comfort and Gohan calms down and smiles at his father and nods and wipe his tears away.

"Ok dad but just to let you know I'm not gonna let that happen ever again."

"Thats my son but hey it would be best to leave I bet your mother is waiting and making dinner can't wait for her I missed it alot." Goku starts to laugh as he scratches his head.

Gohan gets up and laughes at his dad and walks back to 18 and stands by her and 18 grabs his hand to let him know that she is there with him too, Goku looks up and see's Bulma and baby Trunks."Hey Bulma how's it going and I see you brought Trunks thought Vegeta would watch him." Goku chuckles at that and Bulma smirks.

"Yeah like Vegeta has the time to watch over his son like that would happen."'Speaking of Vegeta I wonder how he is been doing for the past few days'

Back on Earth a few days ago...

Vegeta is excited about his new and improve GR."Hmmmm what Gravity level should I put it at...Well the Women did say she made it Inpenatrable to blow up so I will put it at its maximum and I will get stronger than Kakarot and his brat."Vegeta starts to laugh as he starts pushing buttons to its highest level Gravity."YES I CAN FEEL THE POWER AND THE PAIN I WILL GET STRONGER AND I WILL SUCCEED KAKA...". Before he even finish his sentenced the GR blows up.

**BOOOM!**

Out of the midst of the cloud you can hear Vegeta screaming out his lungs with anger.

"WOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Present day in Earth...

"Damn it why is it not finished Old man." Vegeta is agitated about not training for a few days.

"Its almost done it will be finished by tomorrow Ok Vegeta so just be patient." says in a confidence voice.

"FINE..It better be or so help me I will kill you and wish you back to life with the Dragon balls and hoped you learn your lesson." Vegeta leaves after a few more grunting words and walks in the hall and passes by a bald ex monk who called out to him.

"Ah Vegeta."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BALDY?" Vegeta looks at the monk with an irratted, annoyed voice.

"Ahhh I..I...I was w.W. if you seen 18." Ex monk asks in a nervous scared voice.

"The Android is in space with the brat and the women and if you WANNA know something else the brat and the android are hitching it off so LEAVE ME ALONE." Vegeta storms off leaving the the monk confused and paled at the information he just swallowed.

Back to New Namek...

"Hey whey is Android 18 here." Goku tips his head to the side confused and Bulma smirks and giggles.

"Oh yeah Dad, 18 and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Gohan blushes at his comment and 18 smiles and nods at Goku as she also blushes.

Goku looks at them wide eyed and stunned."WAH...Wow Gohan I'm even more impressed does your mother know about this and does she approve."

They both nodded as we blush even more."Of course dad she loves 18 as a daughter."

Goku smirks and looks at 18."Well welcome to the family...Hey wait does Krillin know because I remember him having a crush on you." Both 18 and Gohan sweat at that'Gee dad why of all the times of being naive that you get those rare moments of being smart.'

"Ahhhhh well you see dad we didn't talk to him yet." Gohan puts his head down.

"Well when we get back you two might as well." Goku looks at both of them with a grin.

"We will dad just hope he understands."

Goku walks up to both Gohan and 18 and touches both of their shoulders and smiles."Don't worry you two Krillen might understand and if not then I will talk to him personaly ok." They both smile and nodded.

"Thanks Goku." 18 smiles at Goku for understanding both her and Gohan's relationship.

"Well we might as well head back to Earth you guys we don't want to be there a day late or Chi-Chi will have our heads." Bulma looks at them with a smile.

"That would be a good idea and thank you everyone for having to revive me." Goku looks at the Namekians with a smile.

"Its our pleasure Goku since you helped defeat Freiza we owe you for that." Elder Cargo smiles and bows to Goku.

"Well we are off."

They their goodbyes to the Nameks and goth on their spaceship and lifted off into space and heading back home to Earth.

46 hours later...

Traveling to space can't wait to get home two Sayian, Father and Son are sparring to pass the time in 50,000,000 times gravity,  
and loving every second of the spar and no stopping and making sure not to blow anything up including the ship, except for one certain women who is feeling left out of not sparring her special someone 'Gohan', 18 stares at Gohan as how fast and strong he is fighting his father and she wishes she was in there sparring with her love.

'Goku gets all the fun I wanted to be in there to spend time with Gohan I understand that him and Gohan haven't seen eachother in a while but for this long its really unfair and I wanted to do this and that...Wait a minute why in the world am I thinking of that stop it 18 not time for those naughty thoughts me and Gohan want to go smooth not fast.'She sighs at her thougths and Bulma notices right away.

"Whats wrong 18?" Bulma asks in concern.

18 sighs again."Gohan is spending too much time with his father I know I'm being selfish and its wrong but..."

"But you also wanted to play spar with Gohan isn't it 18." As Bulma finishes 18's sentence off 18 starts to nod in agreement."Well don't worry about when they are done which will be dinner time knowing sayians they will eat and then you can steal Gohan away." She winks at 18 and 18 blushes at that statement.

"Well I don't think it would be a good idea what if he gets mad at me." She says this in a sad tone.

"Then I will make him understand then, there should be a balance of spending time with someone, and he should understand that and if not I will have no choice but to have Chi-Chi's help cause I know she wants grandbabies." She smirks and 18 smirks as well and nods in agreement and sweatdrops at the thought of Chi-Chi helping out.

"So what now and its really scary to see them in that kind of gravity."

"Yeah it sure is crazy just hope they don't kill themselves putting too much gravity."

"Well why don't we make dinner for them so they can stop."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea I think they deserve the break." She winks at 18 for the great idea.

18 blushes and nods."Alright."

2 hours later...

Gohan and Goku stop sparring after they heard a voice in the intercom."GOKU, GOHAN TIME TO EAT DINNER."

"That must of been Bulma and I heard DINNER." Goku's mouth start to water."Lets take a break and eat son I'm starving.

"Sure dad." Gohan's mouth start to water as well with the sound of food.

They both turn off the Gravity room and the door opens and both sayians ran to the lunch room with one thing on their mind 'Food',  
They made it to the Lunch room in five seconds and two women were waiting for them.

"WOW!...Five seconds I believe thats a new record for a sayian when they hear the word food." Bulma says with a smirk.

"So where's the food Bulma I'm starved." Goku smiles with that Goofy famous smile.

Bulma smirks at how much Goku acts like a kid."First talk then food alright." Both Sayains start to groan and moan.

"None of that you two."Bulma looks at them with a serious expression and tone."

"I think we are in trouble dad." Gohan whispers to his dad.

"You think so but all we did is spar in 50,000,000 gravity I don't remember doing anything else."Goku whispers back to his son.

"Stop whispering you two and No your not in trouble Goku but you are young man." She stares at Gohan with a serious face and trying not smirk or laugh.

"WHA...What did I do Bulma?." Gohan stares at Bulma with a surprised face."If its my studies I already caught up on that."

"No its not your studies Its a certain someone you have no spend time with." She pointed at 18 who was watching the conversation in amusement and especially Gohan's cute reaction.

'Gohan why do you have to be so cute I wish I could just...DARN IT 18 STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT.' 18 was so cooped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was being called on."what? Yes Bulma sorry I was thinking of something." She blushed.

Bulma looked at her and smirked."I told Gohan that he needs to spend time with you and start balancing the routines of the people he spends time with do you agree 18." 18 nodded and look at Gohan with comfort from and notice that Gohan is smirking at 18.

'Why are you smirking did I do something wrong?' 18 started to blush even more with Gohan's staring.

"18 come with me in the hall." Gohan still smirking at 18 walks into the hall while 18 follows.

18 and Gohan POV...

'18 is being really cute when she blushes.'Gohan smiles at 18 while she presses her back against the wall blushing and looking down.

'Why doesn't he say anything all he is doing is just staring and smiling and I feel embarrassed with him staring is he doing this on purpose.'18 looks up at Gohan and he is still smiling.

"18 why are you blushing and feeling embarrassed." Gohan starts to tease 18 making her blush even more.

"B... ...You keep staring and smiling at me and not saying anything to me so why can't I be embarrassed and and..." Before she finished Gohan put a finger on her lips show she can be quiet.

"hehehe your so cute but I want to make our bond stronger but its up to you." Gohan looks at 18.

"What do you mean make our bond stronger, I thought we were?" 18 looks at Gohan in confusion.

"Well I ment by connection with our minds we feel the same and we sense eachothers emotions thats the true bond but its something that I have to make the bond work but..." Gohan stops.

"What...What do you have to do? Tell me!" 18 looks at Gohan with a serious face.

"I have to bite you and its a Sayian thing."

"Let me guess Vegeta right." 18 sighs at this."Why am I not surprised."

'Well its not my fault that he gave me the Sayian mate lecture.'Gohan remembers the lecture Vegeta gave him.

**Flashback...**

_"Alright Kakabrat I can tell the bond between you and that Android is getting strong and you better work fast or someone will snatch her from you." Vegeta looks at Gohan with a stern look._

_"Since when did you care so much of my love problems Vegeta." Gohan looks at Vegeta in an annoyed tone._

_"Thats not of your concern brat just know your a Sayian and must claim whats yours or you will regret it."_

_"sigh like who will take 18 away from me."_

_"Well since you put it that way, I remember that a certain Baldy wants 18 are you gonna let that happen hmmmm."_

_"No 18 is mine and nobody else." Gohan's eyes went serious and angry and he realized he was angry._

_Vegeta smirks."Thought so well you better do something soon or you will regret it." Vegeta leaves Gohan to his thougths._

**End Flashback...**

"Well I like the idea of our minds connecting like being one but the biting, isnt that a little far." 18 smirks at Gohan.

"Yeah I know but its up to you and its only gonna be once."

"Well alright." 18 put her head on the side and shows her bear neck and Gohan looks at her for a second and then opens his mouth as he nears her neck and bites her and blood comes out and he licks her neck and bite mark.

"There its done 18."

'That didn't really hurt it felt really weird.'18 starts to rub her neck.

"Well thats good that it didn't hurt I'm glad." Gohan smiles at 18.

18 is surprised at Gohan."Gohan I didn't say anything to you?"

"I know that is from the connection." Gohan smiled at her again."And don't worry you can actually learn to block it."

"Thats good because it would not be fair if I want to surprise you right." 18 smirks at her comment.

"What like me doing this." Gohan grabbed 18's face and put his lips to her lips and they were in a passionate kiss for five minutes and they broke apart and just looking at eachother in the eyes.

"18 I love you."

"I love you too Gohan."

They both started to hear giggles and snickers from somewhere and they look to the left and see Goku and Bulma watching them from the doorway just sticking their heads out with big grins on their faces.

"DAD/BULMA".Both yell in unison.

They both got surprise with their yelling and laughed toward the lunch room.

"Hmmmm well we might as well go eat then and we are going to have more teasing." Gohan sighs at the embarrasment of being watched by his own father.

"Awe don't worry Gohan as long as we love eachother then everything will be alright."18 pecks Gohan on the cheeks and they both head to the Lunch room.

2 days later and made it to Earth...

They finally made it to earth and landed on CC and as they were heading out of the ship a tall man with tall spiky hair with an angry face is waiting for them.

Bulma new what was coming as she stepped out of the spaceship with baby Trunks."Hi Vegeta I'm back."

"ABOUT TIME WOMAN AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR IN TROUBLE." Vegeta yells at Bulma.

"In trouble for what hmmmm." Bulma smirks at that as she knew what she did wrong.

"OH YOU KNOW VERY WELL WOMEN YOU LIED!." Vegeta look at Bulma in the eyes as he try to scare her with his death glare.

While Vegeta and Bulma were arguing Gohan looked at both 18 and his dad.

"We might as well head home you guys mom is waiting for us." They both nodded as Gohan and 18 touch Goku's shoulder and he used Instand Transmission to their house.

Chi-Chi was outside doing laundry and humming a tune and noticed three people appear out of nowhere and realized it was her husband Goku and she ran up to him and gave him a big hug."Welcome back home Goku I miss you so much."She started to cry and Goku started to cooed her to calm her down.

"Chi-Chi its alright I'm back and there is nothing to worry about shhhh its alright Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi calms down and looks at Goku with a smile."I'm glad Goku." She realized she forgot something and walks back a bit and nods to 18 to come right by and 18 understood and walk beside her and Chi-Chi whispers in her ear."Just in case if they fainted help me bring them in k." 18 nodded and look at both Goku and Gohan with a smile."Alright boys I have a surprise for you both and its a wonderful one...I'm Pregnant and Goku your gonna be a father and Gohan your gonna be and older brother."

Both boys are went wide like Dinner plates and Goku couldn't help but smile."YIPPEEE I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER SON."Gohan on the other hand just smiles and faints.

"Well I expected Gohan to faint so 18." Chi-Chi smiles that everything will be alright so she thought.

* * *

In the far deepest of space a tall blue man with long orange hair wearing a banda looking across from space with an evil grin knowing its first target and a certain someone to thank and kill.

"Lord Bojack it is time to head toward earth they will be doing a World universal tournament and we must be ready before then." A short man wearing a cloth around his head and a red shirt with white pants bows to Bojack right behind him.

"Yes I understand Bujin tell the others its time to go then." Bojack smiles even more evilly."Goku soon we will meet."Bojack Laughs evilly.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought and review or PM and If you guys are worried about Krillen and Trunks don't worry I'm already ahead of that thought ;) so no worries, ****I really hoped you guys liked and I need your thoughts and also idea's for another Gohan/18 Fan-Fic That I'm deciding to make if you have great ideas for it or wants something on there don't be shy to ask I'm willing to work it out :) the beginning won't be a happy one so be aware of it ok so till next time see ya :).**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Hey my Computer's internet went down and it may take a bit for me to post chapters but that does not mean I'm gonna give up :) but just to let you all know that I have a title for the other Gohan/18 Pairing it's called True Sayian Within I will let you know when I put a chapter 1 and tell me reviews of what you thought of the title and I realize I didn't get much reviews on the latest chapter of Love and saving the world is it bad :/ just curious and if so I'm Sorry, Well I will be back with a better chapter and a new fanfic so enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone been a while well long while sorry bout that I hope this Chapter makes it up for you and the New Gohan/18 Fan-Fic True Sayian Within will be coming soon, but just the heads up do you want anything in the fan-fic for future chapters like any characters coming back or what you want in the chapter just either review your ideas or message me I would be really glad to hear it :) so enjoy this chapter it took alot of readers block to get it done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, GT. **

**Chapter 6: Forgive and Move on**

"Dad."

"Mom."

"18".Gohan is in a dream not knowing it is a dream but all he see's right now is darkness till he see's a light shining really bright and a figure waiting for him wearing what looks like Armor the color of it is green and black spandex pants and red boots and to the face and notice that this person looks like his father but two flaws he has a red bandana and a x on his left cheek of an old battle

scar."You look like my dad." The figure looks at Gohan and smiles.

"Are you Gohan."

Gohan looks at this figure in a surprise expression."How did you know my name and who are you."

"That does not matter what matters is that I'm gonna bestow a power that will be important to you in the future if you figure it out than use it wisely I know you be alright." The figure-like Goku walks up to Gohan and touches the back of his neck with his finger and Gohan felt a harsh pressure of some kind of power and Gohan falls to his knees."You have the power to see the future and so Gohan I will see you again in the future." The figure-like Goku smirks and dissapears and Gohan was left alone again.

"W...WAIT WHERE YOU GOING!." Gohan gets up and runs to where the figure."Darn he dissapeared but that really hurt." Gohan rubs the back of his neck at the spot where it hurts then all of a sudden he started to see bodies everywhere people he doesn't know, so he keeps walking to find out why there are bodies everywhere, as he walked the scene changed again it changed to some sort of city he didn't recognize its not even in earth's geological map, Then all of a sudden he heard an explosion and runs towards it and as he got there to his horror he saw bodies of people he recognized all of his friends.

"KRILLEN...YAMCHA...TIEN...OH NO CHAOUTZU...MIRAI."He runs towards Mirai body and felt for a pulse but Mirai was not

even moving, Gohan looks up and see's Vegeta the same way. "WHATS GOING ON!." As he started to scream a body fell from the sky.

"DAD." Gohan ran towards his father's body and tried his very hardest to wake him, then he heard an evil laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...YES GOKU IS FINALLY DEAD." Gohan looks up in the sky and see's a greenish blue pointy-ear figure with Orange hair wearing a black bandana.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIENDS...MY FATHER...ARGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."

As Gohan charges at the figure everything turns black once again."GOHAN WAKE UP...PLEASE WAKE UP." Gohan hear's a females voice and he recognizes the voice.

"18." Gohan wakes up and looks around and see's 18 crying as she was trying to wake him.

"Y..Yo...Your finally awake, I was so worried about you, you kept screaming in your sleep and I thought you were in pain."

18 hugs Gohan."Is everything alright."

"Sorry 18 it was a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it."

Gohan shooks his head and smiles."No I'm fine 18 there's no need to worry about me."

"Ok but I wouldn't put it past your parents."

"What do you mean?" Then all of a sudden the door opens.

"DID MY BABY FINALLY AWAKE." Chi-Chi comes in with a pot of water and a damp towel and rushes toward Gohan and puts the pot down.

"Are you alright Gohan your father said your power went thru the roof, me and him got really worried and came in here and saw you in pain you were also having a high fever."

"I'm fine mom it was a bad dream and beside dad where is he?" Gohan looks around for his father.

"He went to Bulma's to fetch her." As on cue Goku reappear's out of nowhere with not just Bulma but also Vegeta and Mirai, and Bulma ran straight towards Gohan.

"Is everything alright kiddo are you still in pain anywhere?" Bulma started to check his fever. "Well at least your fever is down."

"I'm fine Bulma it was a bad dream."

"A BAD DREAM RAISING YOU POWER LEVEL IS A BAD DREAM BRAT YOU WORRIED US OVER NOTHING I THOUGHT THERE WAS AN ATTACK." Vegeta steps out of the bedroom grumbling about stupid half-breeds.

Mirai sighs at the safety of Gohan and looks at the right of Gohan and notices that 18 is right by him."ANDROID WHAT YOU DOING HERE." Mirai gets into a stance and gets ready to fight 18 but Goku got in front of him and calmed him down.

"WOAH...Easy there, there is nothing to worried about she is ok and this will be all explained both Gohan and 18 will be the ones to explain it.

"What do you mean they both have to explain everything." He looks at both Gohan and 18.

Gohan looks at 18 and she nods at him and Gohan looks at Mirai." Me and 18 are together."

Mirai looks at Gohan in a surprise face and looks at 18 and back a Gohan and everyone else."You all knew and you never told me." As he said this there was Krillen standing there look like he saw a ghost.

"So Vegeta is right you both are hitched."

"KRILLEN." Gohan saw krillen and was surprised to see him to soon."I...I..." Before Gohan got to finish Mirai started to yell.

"YOU DID SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU ANDROID!" Mirai starts turning Super Sayian and Goku grabs Chi-Chi and Bulma before they both did anything and disappeared in a flash.

"NO I DID NO SUCH THING." 18 stands up.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BRO AND I SEE YOU WITH THE WOMEN I LOVE HOW COULD YOU." Before Krillen let even Gohan speaks he turns around and runs away.

"KRILLEN WAIT..." Gohan gets up but realizes that Mirai is in Super Sayian form and was gonna be in front of 18 but she turned around and looked at Gohan.

"GO AND TALK TO KRILLEN I WILL TALK TO MIRAI AND MAKE HIM UNDERSTAND YOU DO THE SAME THING HE IS YOUR FRIEND." 18 ran towards the window so Mirai could follow her and Gohan nods and runs after Krillen.

It didn't take long for Gohan to find Krillen he was sitting down by the lake to where he and his father used to go fishing alot, so Gohan sits down beside Krillen." I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Why did you do it bro, you knew I loved 18 ever since I first saw her."

"I know."

"I didn't even shut her down when I had the remote because my heart would not let me and I saved her when you were fighting Cell."Gohan didn't say anything."Did you force her to be with you, did you blackmail her."

"I did no such thing 18 wanted to be with me because she loves me and I love her I also fell in love with her when I first saw her."

Krillen's eyes went wide and looks at Gohan."Really is that true." Gohan nods."Wow bro I didn't know did she say anything about me."

Gohan looks at Krillen."She said she would rather be a friend and she is very sorry and don't worry I did mention about you and she said she had no attraction towards you I'm very sorry."

Krillen look down with a sad expression."I see and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Gohan rubs Krillen's back to comfort him."Hey don't be sad I bet there are other girls and you will meet the one I know you will."

Krillen looks up at Gohan." You really mean it bro." Gohan nods."Thanks bro and you better check up on 18 and check and see she's ok and you better take good care of her alright."

Gohan smiles and nods and gets up to head toward 18 and Mirai and left Krillen alone to his thoughts.

* * *

**18 POV...**

18 went to a field away from the Son house so nothing does not get broken and looks across to where Mirai was in Super Sayian form and looking at her with not a happy face.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID ANDROID YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED A LONG TIME AGO YOUR NOTHING BUT A PLAGUE JUST LIKE IN MY TIMELINE."

"Listen to me Mirai I love Gohan and I will never hurt him please believe me."

"LIES I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU DON'T LOVE HIM YOUR USING HIM AND I'M GONNA FIGHT YOU."

"Then fight me, because I'm not going to fight you and what reason is there."

"Your programmed to kill."Mirai went straight towards 18 and landed a hard punch to the face and 18 went flying towards the field and stopped. 18 gets up from the ground and her lips started to bleed and she wiped it off her face."Your a _Fool_ I was never programmed to kill I wanted to stay away from and his scheme , why don't you see that your timeline is different from ours way different I'm sorry that my alternate self destroyed everything but that is not me..." Before she was even finished she was punched in the stomach and saliva spits out of her mouth and was met with a roundhouse kick and was sent flying again.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOUR AN EVIL ROBOT WITH NO EMOTION."

18 gets up again and looks at Mirai."To tell you the truth and it might burst your bubble but I'm a Cyborg still human but remodified like a superhuman and to tell you another truth I did not want this kidnapped me and my brother and created to what you see here but he could not remodified what no one else can my soul, he even tried to wipe my memory but that didn't work so now you see I'm different from your timeline." She looks at Mirai who was surprised at what he just heard."And I will say it again I LOVE GOHAN AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME...W...Wh...Why can't you see th...Th..That, I will never hurt him." Tears started to fall from 18's eyes.

Mirai was really more surprised at the tears that were falling down from her eyes.'Sh...She's crying but how can that bemachines can't cry but it seems she is not a machine then that means she is telling the truth...What a fool I was.'Mirai looks down and deascends from his Super Sayian form and looks up at 18."I'm...I'm...I'm sorry will you forgive me I can see now that your not like the Androids I fought in my timeline."

18 looks at Mirai and nods at him."You are forgiven and Thank you for understanding and you owe me a new pair of clothes mister."

Gohan POV...

"I hope 18 is okay I don't know what I will do if Mirai kills her." He makes to the spot that both 18 and Mirai are at, notices that they are just standing and noticed 18 was slighty wounded and also dirty and land right by her."You ok 18."

"I'm fine Gohan."

"Ummm Gohan." Mirai looks at Gohan with a sad expression."I'm really sorry about all this." Mirai bows to Gohan in apology.

Gohan looks at 18 and she nods and he looks back at Mirai."Its ok Mirai just don't do it again alright." Goku appears out of nowhere. "Hey is everything all situated." Everyone nods at him."Well thats good didn't want this to last badly but hey guess what I found out whats happening in a few months, theres gonna be a World Wide Martial Arts Tournament coming and this rich man got challengers from across differnt parts of the galaxies for the finalists to fight isn't that amazing I thought we should all go I talked to Chi-Chi about it and she said why not as long as Gohan did all his studies."

Gohan had a bad feeling about this and remembered the bad dream he had, he shook his head to ignore the terrible things he saw and thought to himself 'It just a dream its not real and I don't see the future.' and he smiles and looks at his father and nods at him and looks at both 18 and Mirai." Sounds like alot of fun lets start some serious training then."

* * *

**I hoped you like it so far and yes Bardock will be in it just not now but after the Buu Saga he will but tell me what you thought and I'm sorry if you thought Krillen was gonna put much of a fight but in this situation he loves the Son family to much to do anything but I will do that on the new Fan-Fic and thats a promise so review or message and till next time my friends ^^.**


End file.
